


Blushing In the Heat

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arizona desert, Blushing, Blushing in the Heat, Cute, Dating, Desert, Earth, Feeling young and carefree, Galaxy Garrison, Happy, Hot, Hugging, Keith's Shack, Kissing, Klanceweek2018, Love, M/M, Motorcycle ride, Normal Life, Oneshot, Post War, Ship, Short Story, Sort Of, Teens, Voltron, blue lion - Freeform, blue paladin lance, heat - Freeform, klance, let them be happy, motorcycle, otp, prompt, red lion - Freeform, red paladin keith, romantic, shack, they are cute, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance week 2018: Day 3: Blushing/HotLance and Keith are back on Earth after a long war, and goes to the desert and rides around on Keith's motorcycle.





	Blushing In the Heat

Lance held his arms around Keith’s waist as he sat behind him on his motorcycle as they drew through the hot Arizona desert. They had been back on Earth for quite a while, they had the lions and everything and could go there in an instant, but sometimes they liked to just do it the old way, and race as fast as they could through the vast and empty landscape filled with orange sand. Lance smiled and bit his lip when he held the waist of his boyfriend, enjoying the closeness they two shared at the very moment. He felt Keith’s warm body, and even his heartbeat that was filled with adrenaline like his own, thanks to the extreme speed they were up in.

He loved to be near his Keith like this, more than he could describe.

They had visited the Garrison to see how the new students were, and they had taught a special lesson about all the different alien lives and technology that they’ve encountered during the wall. The paladins were basically heroes for all of humanity, and everyone looked up to them, especially the teachers at the Garrisons, because before they had become the defenders of the universe, they had been taught under them. It had come full circle now when the students knew more and the teachers had become the pupils, since these teens had been farther out in space than any other human in the history of Earth. New shuttles were being designed, and a few lucky Garrison students would get to visit Olkarion in a few months, the travel through several galaxies would only take about five to six days, which was amazing since only years ago, it took several months to get to Kerberos at the edge of the solar system. All scientist and space enthusiasm adored the paladins and the new tech, and knowing that they were not alone in the universe. The lions and Voltron also had tons of fans all over the blue and green globe.

They liked the attention, but sometimes the old way was nice, nothing quite bet the feeling of the wind running through your hair and on your face as your speed accelerated over the orange sand. It was like being a carefree teen again, just seeking after new thrills and to relax, it was like when they were young. Before they had been forced to grow up way too early and fight in a war. And not just a regular war on Earth, they had to fight in space with aliens when they had never even known before it aliens really existed. From being random Earth teens to being defenders of the universe in just a few hours, well, that’s not something that many people could say about themselves.

Lance must admit, feeling like a normal teen again was nice, even if it was just for short periods of time like this. He would never forget what he had seen on all the vast battlefields, everything he have learned by new people. He had grown as a person and he appreciated what space had done to him, he had learned more about himself. He would probably still figure things out if he had stayed on Earth all along.

But that didn’t mean Earth was bad.

He loved to do random teen things.

He had never been able to do random couple things with Keith before they got back. But now they had taken smoothies, went to the cinema and seen both romantic and scary movies (Keith had hid his face in Lance’s shirt and screamed at every remotely scary scene, he had been extremely cuddly and clingy a few days after that, but Lance had thought that it had been pretty cute), the arcade (and been banned from the arcade because Keith accidently broke a sword fighting game by using his bayard (that he always had on him now even when he didn’t have his Voltron uniform) on a fake sword), they had been ice skating as well, all of those things. They have been on more dates than you could count.

Yet nothing bet just driving around on the motorcycle while shouting and screaming of happiness because of the thrill.

The ride was about to end though, since it was getting too hot outside, so Keith began to steer towards his shack. They weren’t exactly staying there for more than short periods of time, but it was a good place to park the blue and red lion. It was way too warm to live in the shack, Lance had no idea how Keith had ever managed it in the first place when he had been kicked out of school all that time ago before they had found the lions.

The shack soon got visible from the distance, two of the Voltron lions proudly sitting down and protecting it.

Keith began to speed up, and Lance turned his head and saw all of the sand that flew into the air like dust thanks to the fast speed of the hovering motorcycle. It was a strange motion, because it looked like the motorcycle literally were brutally blowing the sand away, even though it barely blew at all, it was just the extreme speed they were up in at the moment.

Soon they were there, parked and jumped off.

Lance felt relieved when he felt the presence of Blue, that she was close to him, their bond was strong but a mental link preferred it when they were near. Not that he minded, he loved Blue, he was his paladin. They were bonded.

“So”, Keith said as he took a deep breath, his cheeks were red from the heat and beads of sweat was running down his forehead. “What did you think about the ride? It makes me feel young again”.

Lance nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s amazing to just let go. Too bad it’s becoming too hot to drive more today”.

“Becoming too hot? It is already t0o hot Lance”.

Lance let out a laugh.  
“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be the one who lived in this shack for months, during the summer while trying to find a conspiracy about aliens and lions?”.

“Yeah, but you don’t have a mullet, I’m boiling”.

Lance shrugged.

“That’s why mullets are out of style. It’s nature’s way of wielding out mullets from the genepool Kogane”, he said with a goofy grin on his face. He lifted one arms and used it to wipe off the sweat from his own forehead.

When Keith saw Lance’s smile he immediately become a darker shade of red as he bit his lips, a bit shy, even though they had dated for a really long time.

“Well look here, is someone embarrassed?”, Lance teased and put his arm around Keith, making him blush even more.

“What are you talking about, I’m not embarrassed!”.

Smirk.

“Then what’s with all the blushing?”.

Okay he became even more red, but so was Lance. Both were red as strawberries, and sweat dripped from them. Yes the desert was definitely getting hot, even hotter than usual, and that said something. None of the teens would be able to stand it for much longer, they would soon jump into their lions and fly away to a cooler place where they could just relax and cuddle before they flew back to the castleship that orbited the Earth. But that’s another story for another time.

“I’m not blushing, it’s just super hot here. Like in an oven”.

“Well it would have been less hot if you would just cut off that mullet of yours”.


End file.
